Patch Notes 1.3.52 (Original Server)
This page contains patch notes on Original Server. For patch notes on Advance Server, see Patch Notes 1.3.52 (Advance Server) I. New Heroes & Revamped Heroes 'Violet - Guinevere' Diamonds 599, BP 32000, Launch Week 30% Diamond Discount. Available to the whole Official Server from February 21st (Server Time). Hero Speciality: Violet Princess that slays enemies with her super magic! * 1st Skill: Wave - Guinevere sends an energy orb to the designated direction, dealing Magic Damage to first enemy that got hit and slowing them down. This skill also reduce the cooldown of her other skills. * 2nd Skill: Thump - Guinevere jumps to designated place. If she hit enemies, she will deal Magic Damage and knock them up. Shortly after using this skill, Guinevere gains new skill "Spatial Migration". :: Migration - Guinevere blinks to designated direction, leaving a temporary magical Image. When the Image takes damage, it will deal Magic Damage to the attackers and restore some of Guinevere's Super Magic. * Ultimate: Requiem - Guinevere releases her super magic, dealing Magic Damage to nearby enemies. If the enemies are knocked up when Guinevere casts her ultimate, they will have an additional knock up effect. Each enemy hero will be knocked up for 6 times at most. * Passive: Magic - Increase Guinevere's damage to enemies that are knocked up. Dealing damage will increase her Super Magic. When her Super Magic is full, Guinevere next basic attack will be enhanced, dealing Magic Damage and recover some of her HP. II. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins 'Skins' 1. Karrie - Hawkwatch. Can be obtained from Treasure. Available from February, 16th (Server Time). 2. Guinevere - de Bleau. Price 269 diamonds. Launch week 30% diamonds off. Available from 00:00 February, 21st (Server Time). 3. Guinevere and her skin de Bleau will be in a bundle. Launch week 30% diamond off. Available from 00:00 February, 21st (Server Time). 4. New zodiac skin: Lancelot - Pisces. Can be obtained from Summon. 5. Fragment Shop items adjustment from February, 26th: * Rare Skin Fragment Shop: Now unavailable Sun - Buddha; Now available Argus - Draconic. * Hero Fragment Shop: Now unavailable Sun, Gatotkaca; Now available Kimmy, Hilda. 'Weekly Free Heroes' (Tap the Setting button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check) * Server Time February, 8th 05:01:00 to February, 15th 05:00:00. : Free Heroes: Lolita; Moskov; Kagura; Zhask; Vexana; Lapu-Lapu; Lesley; Gusion. : Starlight Member Extra Heroes: Franco; Johnson; Roger; Grock; Kimmy; Thamuz. * Server Time February, 15th 05:01:00 to February, 22th 05:00:00. : Free Heroes: Moskov; Bane; Johnson; Alice; Karrie; Lancelot; Lancelot; Gusion; Chang'e. : Starlight Member Extra Heroes: Akai; Lesley; Hayabusa; Leomord; Hanabi; Lunox. * Server Time February, 22th 05:01:00 to March, 1st 05:00:00. : Free Heroes: Bruno; Clint; Karrie; Diggie; Estes; Aurora; Ruby; Sun. : Starlight Member Extra Heroes: Yi Sun-Shin; Selena; Claude; Pharsa; Uranus; Kimmy. * Server Time March, 1st 05:01:00 to March, 8th 05:00:00. : Free Heroes:'''Lapu-Lapu; Karina; Natalia; Jawhead; Irithiel; Pharsa; Chou; Angela. : '''Starlight Member Extra Heroes: Sun; Helcurt; Martis; Hylos; Thamuz; Hanzo. * Server Time March, 8th 05:01:00 to March, 15th 05:00:00. : Free Heroes: Franco; Moskov; Hayabusa; Lancelot; Fanny; Argus; Zhask; Hanabi : Starlight Member Extra Heroes: Kagura; Hilda; Grock; Harley; Irithiel; Selena. III. Hero Adjustments Slightly increased the body size collision area of the following heroes: Kaja, Leomord, Belerick, Thamuz. Fixed a problem where the animation display of some storing skill (such as Angela's Hearthguard) disappear under some circumstances. Vale * Windblow: Adjusted base damage to 360 / 410 / 460 / 510 / 560 / 610 from 340 / 380 / 420 / 460 / 500 / 540. * Windblow Control: Adjusted knock up duration to 0.9 seconds from 0.7. * Windstorm: Adjusted base damage to 800 / 1000 / 1200 from 700 / 900 / 1100. Harith * Chrono Dash: Adjusted slow down effect to 1 second from 1.5. * Chrono Dash: Adjusted shield to 200 / 250 / 300 / 350 / 400 / 450 from 240 / 280 / 320 / 360 / 400 / 440. * Zaman Force: Adjusted immobilized effect to 1 second from 1.2. Leomord * Phantom Steed: Adjusted bonus Physical Defense and Magical Defense to 40 / 50 / 60 from 40 / 55 / 70. Kimmy * Chemical Refinement: Adjusted cooldown to 14 / 13.4 / 12.8 / 12.2 / 11.6 / 11 seconds from 12 / 11.4 / 10.8 / 10.2 / 9.6 / 9. * Energy Transformation: Adjusted Physical Bonus to 0.4 from 0.45. * Adjusted Basic Physical Attack to 104 from 109. Johnson * Rapid Touchdown: Fixed a problem with the item "Fleeting Time". Badang * Adjusted HP Growth to 220 from 205. * Qigong Fist: Adjusted cooldown to 7 / 6.6 / 6.2 / 5.8 / 5.4 / 5 seconds from 7 / 6.7 / 6.4 / 6.1 / 5.8 / 5.5. * Fist Break: Now the obstacles can be removed by using the skill again. Optimized the logic of the obstacles. Optimized skill icon. * Fistcrack: Ajusted base damage to 72 / 90 /108 from 60 / 78 / 96. Zhask * Nightmaric Spawn: Fixed a problem where the spawn wrongly deals damage to the turrets. Lapu-Lapu * Chieftain Rage: Adjusted damage reduction effect in two-sword state to 80% from 50%. * Fixed a problem with his basic attacks dealing wrong damage. Lolita * Charge: Fix a problem with enhanced basic attack damage didn't grow with level. * Charge: Now add 100% total Physical Attack into damage. * Charge: Adjusted base damage to 200 / 255 / 310 / 365 / 420 / 475 from 250 / 310 / 370 / 430 / 490 / 550. Sun * Simmian God: Adjusted Physical Defense reduction effect to 8% from 10%. Claude * Adjusted Physical Defense Growth to 3 from 3.4. Aldous * Contract: Soul Steal: Adjusted added damage from each layer of "Contract: Life Steal" to 7 from 8. Fanny * Optimized animation and effects in battlefield. Revamped skill icons. * Fixed a display problem when she uses cable. * Fixed a display problem when she moves after using 1st skill. Hilda * Power of Wilderness: reduced its cooldown by 5 seconds for all levels. Jawhead * Smart Missiles: Adjusted base damage to "65 + Skill Level * 15" from "70 + Skill Level * 15". Diggie * Fixed a problem where skills can't be used after respawning if he died at enemies' spawning place. Alice * Flowing Blood: Optimized skill display effect of skin "Divine Owl". Ruby * Optimized display effects of skin "Hidden Orchid Butterfly". Hayabusa * Optimized display effects of skin "Experiment 21". Chang'e * Updated hero background story. Zilong * Updated hero background story. IV. Battlefield Adjustments 'Battlefield' Optimized lots of details in the 5 vs 5 Theme Map Celestial Palace. 'Brawl' 1. Fire On!: Adjusted skill equipping time to 6 seconds from 5. 2. Added a new equipment item - Evil Hunter. Built from "Malefic Roar" and "Deadly Blade". 3. Fixed some skill description mistakes. 'Survival Mode' 1. New content: * Survival Mode Rank: Straggler, Challenger. Explorer, Defier, Commander. Conqueror, Eudaemon. After finishing a match, players will get scores according to their performance. Accumulate scores to improve rank. * Survival Events: Hit-man, Assist King, Lucky Dog, Regicide, Medic, All Equipped. Triggered by meeting specific requirements. Complete them and get more scores on each match. * Added new tips for Survival Mode. Players can get familiar with this mode more quickly. * Added guide of collecting 6 final equipment items and activating "Suit Effect". 2. Revamped contents: * Theme map is now returned to the original one. * Deleted Christmas Random Events. * Fixed a problem where long ranged skills would not be shown on the map. * Optimized "Suit Effect" icon. 'Creeps' 1. Fallen Lord basic attack slightly increased. Attack growth decreased, now Fallen Lord attack will be lower in the late game. 2. Optimized animation display of Fallen Lord and Luminous Lord. 'Equipment Items' 1. Necklace of Durance: Adjusted Magic Attack provided to 65 from 70. V. New System & Events 1. Rank. * Starlight Members get extra Protection Points after each Rank Match. * Now there will be notification one week before rank season ends. Also added countdown reminder. 2. Time limited access to Mode. : Available from 00:00 March, 22nd to 00:00 April, 2nd (Server Time). 3. Downloading resources can be paused when using mobile data. : Download process will be resumed after connecting to Wi-Fi, restarting the game, or tapping the floating board again. 4. Optimized Invalid Match system in Draft Pick. : In the last patch, some players may intentionally perform AFK behaviors so that the match would be judged as "Invalid". We were then optimizing the system and disabled the "Invalid matches". Now the AFK behaviors will not lead to the "Invalid Match". Those who use the bugs and infringe the balance of the game will be penalized severely. 4. Added Battlefield Feedback feature. : Now players can rate the battlefield experience (stability. fluency, etc.) after each match. VI. System Adjustments 1. Adjusted the entrance of the "Starlight Member" system. Now the entrance is on top of the “Live” Button. And the “Guides” feature is merged with Harper. You can now enter the “Guides” by tapping on Harper. Long tap on him and the in-game tips will be shown. 2. Starlight Privileges: Added a free chance to refresh the Mysterious Shop in each turn. 3. Improved the quality of Voice Chat. Added the display when teammates turn on the Voice Chat and when they’re speaking. 4. Now in Profile - History, the skins used in each match will be shown. 5. Battle Emote: Added the shortcut. Now you can use Battle Emotes quickly by tapping on the Chat Button and sliding to the left. 6. Added the “Remark” feature. Now you can set Remarks for your friends on the social page. Remarked friends would have special display effects in Profile, Social and Invitation interface. 7. Now you can tap on the Avatar of friends to check Profile in Chat. 8. Fixed a problem where the state of members are not updated in time. Added the state “playing” of members in the Squad List. 9. Now in Classic and Ranked Mode, the recently frequent used ones will be chosen when players don't pick heroes. 10. Optimized the animation display of the event page and the shop page. 11. Optimized the item icon of Double BP Card. 12. Optimized the deployment for Mi 8. 13. Conquest of Dawn: Now you can refresh the Ping of different regions manually on the region choosing page. 14. Optimized the display effects of matching up when Mythic players playing ranked modes VII. BUG Fixes 1. Fixed a problem where MPL Badges disappear when the esports games are over. 2. Fixed a problem where some players may wrongly be equipped with the "Execute"spell when they are off-line or switch to other apps. 3. Fixed a problem where the names of CVs may not change when players are checking different heroes in the Japanese voiceover. 4. Fixed a problem where the Shortcut to the Battle Emote is wrongly